


Late Night Movies

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [13]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, October Prompt Challenge, mentions of baseball, mentions of coulrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Dealer's Choice: 'Batter's up!'...or...'Some movies should just never be watched alone.'...or...'There's a time and place for everything.'
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shots of JACK





	Late Night Movies

“Why the _**hell**_ , did I watch that _damn **movie!”**_ Amanda said to the empty room of her well-lit apartment. She was sitting in her bed, with the covers pulled up, her back to the wall and choking a solid piece of Ash–just **waiting** to swing for the fences. 

_It was just Frankenfurter with different makeup on, why the hell does it always…nope, you **know** why…the question is, why did you watch it again…in a dark room and **alone?**_

“No, this is _ridiculous!_ I’m a grown woman _**for crying out loud!!!”**_ Amanda yelled, as she got out of bed and searched every corner of her apartment. Woman on a mission and bat at the ready. _“There!… **See?”**_ She kept talking as she gained more ground, still trying to convince herself through gritted teeth. “No _blood_ anywhere, no _fucking **clowns,**_ ready and waiting to jump out and kill me or **_pull_** me under. I’m. Just. **Fiiine.”**

_KNOCK…_

Amanda whipped around at the sound at the door.

_Knock-knock…_

Her grip tightened.

_Knock…Knock_

Then the creepy, yet familiar rhythm just stopped. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. The silence seemed to last forever. _Oh come on, Mandy, Killer Clowns **don’t knock!**_

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Amanda’s blood ran cold.

“Hey…Babe, I know it’s late and a couple days early, but…”

“Oh, for fucksakes!” Nearly every muscle in Amanda’s body just relaxed, in the split second it took to recognize the voice. The bat dropped from her hand and clattered on the hardwood floor, as she hurried to unlock the door.

“Mandy?! Are you oh-Ohhhhh!” Johnny’s worried question was instantly answered, when two arms quickly wrapped around him.

“I am now.”

When Johnny felt her heart racing and her breathing starting to relax, he held her tight, his hand combing her hair. He noticed all the lights were on and her baseball bat lying on the floor.

Amanda pulled away and slapped his chest, “Jerk!”

“Hey!” He smiled, glad she was back to her usual self. “What was that for?”

“Nearly scaring me outta my own skin.”

“Oh! Really?” He trailed a finger down her neck, “but I like you in your skin, especially when it’s hot…” Johnny kissed along the trail., “…and up against mine…”

Amanda closed her eyes to his touch and breathed in slowly, losing all thoughts of just moments ago.

When Johnny felt her hands go into his hair, he knew he had her. She nearly had _him_ in fact, it was touch and go whether he should follow through with his original plan or not. He lifted his head, lightly kissed her forehead and smirked at the deer in the headlights looking back at him, “Hey, why don’t you go throw on your jersey and I’ll pop in one of those baseball movies you love so much?”

“Oh, boy! You have some nerve.” Amanda had a wild look in her eyes and a wicked smile. 

He bit his lip, kicking himself for not taking the _much **hotter**_ option. But, it was time for popcorn and the _other_ kind of bases. “Go ahead and really torture me…” he hollered as she disappeared into her room, “and wear nothing BUT the jersey.”

Johnny picked the bat up off the floor and looked at it for a minute, before putting it back by the door. He knew a thing or two about hiding your dark secrets and fears. Mandy was there for him when he needed her, now it was time for him to step up to the plate. He’d be there for her when she was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I guess that **wasn't** a drabble :P


End file.
